Main Page
The New World of Darkness Wiki is a database of fan material for White Wolf's New World of Darkness. As a wiki, users are encouraged to offer feedback and advice on others' contributions in order to better the entries. Since each entry reflects the creator's personal style, editors are encouraged to discuss before editing an entry. For more information, visit , and . We recommend you visit the page of to browse what's new. News August 28, 2005. Site officially launched. October 1, 2005. Site moved to http://wod.wikicities.com Databases *World of Darkness *Vampire: The Requiem *Werewolf: The Forsaken *Mage: The Awakening *Changeling: The Lost *Hunter: The Vigil *Prometean: The Created *Geist: The Sin-Eaters Community Help * About *About the New World of Darkness Wiki *FAQs Links Official *White Wolf Home Page Character Sheets *Mr Gone's Character Sheets - All the character sheets you can shake a stick at. *Dalines: Sheet Generator - Online WoD Sheet Generator. Roleplaying Sites (e.g. Chats, MUSHes etc) *'Revelations:' A Mage: the Awakening MUX set in Edinburgh, Scotland at a time of great change and upheaval. *Jagged Shadows - Multivenue NWoD Chat now in Beta Stages, and is accepting players and staff for a canon Beta Chronicle *'The Dirge of Mercy Belle' - A forum New World of Darkness campaign set in northern Georgia. Supports Genius, Vampire, Werewolf, and Hunter. *Ashen Grey - An online DigiChat based World of Darkness roleplaying game set in Victorian London. *'City of Sin:' - An online New World of Darkness game set in Las Vegas. Currently runs Vampire and Werewolf, adding Mage soon. *Wanton Wicked 2.0 - An online DigiChat based on the new World of Darkness. Set in a modern Detroit. *The Camarilla - the White-Wolf-run, Global World of Darkness LARP Chronicle. Also Check out the Camarilla's Wiki site. *London By Claw - the in development MUTE (Multiple User Text Environment) based in the dark city of modern London. *Port Lussruia - For fans of the Classic Original World of Darkness. Moderated online game in a fictional city supported in chat and forum rp. *Suspire - A Vampire the Requiem IRC-based game, set in Las Vegas. *The Masquerade: New York - Forum Based RP set in present Day New York. *Insidious Reflection - A WhiteWolf Sanctioned Chat based on the new World of Darkness. Multiple Venues. *Second City : Chatroom based nWoD RP set in Chicago; World of Darkness - General *Mobile in Darkness Information about a tabletop RPG set in the World of Darkness universe. Includes introductory information for the players. *ShadownEssence - World of Darkness community and forums. *WolfSpoor - All of your World of Darkness news, forums and more. *White Wolf Reference Information Wiki An enclopaedic wiki with World of Darkness official reference material. Mage: the Awakening *Atlantean occultic texts - Real world occultic/esoteric texts dealing with Atlantis. Vampire: the Requiem *CamarillaRequiem Great Lineage Project *Carthian.com A resource site for those whole play Vampire: The Requiem, and those who choose to align themselves with The Carthian Movement. *Circle of the Crone Collaborative Site A resource site for Camarilla Fan Club Circle of the Crone players. *theinvictus.com - A resource site for Vampire the Requiem. *khaibit.net - A resource site for the Khaibit bloodline. *LanceaSanctum.com - Resource site, focusing on the Lancea Sanctum. *Sanctuary of the Lance - Resource for Camarilla Lancea Sanctum players. *Mekhet.com - A resource site for Vampire the Requiem. *OrdoDracul.com - General VTR resource site. *Vampire character creation application A web-based character creation utility, with the results formatted to look like the NPC write-ups in the Vampire books. Werewolf: the Forsaken *Border Angels - The Border Angels defend the north western boundary between Denver and the Rocky Mountains National Park. *Grizzly Peaks Chronicle - Stephen McIlvenna's Werewolf chronicle *Werewolf: the Forsaken LiveJournal community